


insatiable

by graves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mute Link, Top Link, good sweet boys that love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: “I was thinking,” Sidon starts, “we could try something new tonight.”Link’s heart hammers in his chest.What is it, my love?If Sidon had been blushing before, it’s nothing in comparison to now.“I want you to use … more.”—First time fisting.





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for the very kind and talented [asailorsoldier](http://asailorsoldier.tumblr.com)!! + the beautiful, wonderful [art](http://asailorsoldier.tumblr.com/post/171268825118/click-for-nsfw-sidlink-uhhh-be-warned-its) they've made! they are a wonderful artist please go give them love! this was so much fun to write and i would looove to do more !!!

Warm days bleed into still-warm nights and they find solace in the wide, cavernous rooms far back inside the castle. It’s late enough that they’re alone, the two of them ready to wash themselves of the day’s work, the sweat and grime and blood, while the soft bioluminescence illuminates them.

Link makes quick work of his clothes, throwing them in a pile somewhere to the side, before he slides into the water, the cool rock slope sliding against his back. The water feels good on his aching muscles. He cups some of it in his palm to wash his face and when he lifts his face up, blinking the droplets from his eyelashes, Sidon is there, standing at the other end of the pool, still taking off his bracelets. 

Link takes a moment to stare, an indulgence he can’t always afford for himself. In the low and gentle light, Sidon is traced by evening-glow, swathed in color. Link thinks he looks like royalty, like strength and beauty and kindness. He wants to tell him, so he does, signing to Sidon across the water. 

As always, Sidon laughs, a blush light under his eyes. “You always say such things,” he says, lowering himself into the water, “yet it’s you, my pearl.” He submerges himself to his neck and swims towards him, the light glinting off the rippling water, making everything hazy and dream-like. That’s something he loves about Sidon, he thinks—that he’s so kind-hearted, so happy to love, to wear his heart on his sleeve. But there’s a point where it turns into something else; Sidon sometimes can’t see how wonderful  _ he _ is, how deserving of love, and Link knows he’d do anything to make Sidon realize that. He wants Sidon to know, even in the midst of everything else, Link loves him. They have their own duties, their own roles to play, and time is such a quick and terrible beast, but Sidon is  _ his _ .

Sidon’s hands reach Link’s side, outstretched to curl around his waist. “You look beautiful like this,” he whispers, crowding close to pull Link against him, running his lips up his neck. The cool of Sidon’s lips spread goosebumps over Link’s skin and he shivers, arching forward, chasing more contact. They’ve hardly washed, but it always ends up a hard won fight like this, unable to keep their hands off each other after a day of having to do just that.

Under the water, Link slides his hands down Sidon’s broad sides, settling on his thighs, tense and trembling. He loves when Sidon’s so wound up he’s taut, bow-like, shaking for it before anything even happens. Link traces the skin with his fingers, moving lower, signing things that would make a lesser man blush, but Sidon grazes his teeth under Link’s jaw at the sensations. 

“Touch me,” he says, ducking to lick at Link’s throat, tonguing over old scars. Link dips his head back to give Sidon more room, but also to wet his hair. 

_ We still have to wash _ , he says, smiling.

“You’re one to talk. Sometimes I swear you haven’t so much as changed your clothes in three days.”

Link scowls.  _ Be patient _ .

“How can I,” he asks, voice verging on a whimper, “when you’re bare before me like this?”

_ Just help me _ , he signs. Teasing. Sidon acquiesces, carding his nails through Link’s tangled hair, eyes low, hungry—he can feel their warmth trailing over him, leaving paths of fire in their wake.

Link reaches up and trails his hands over the top of Sidon’s fin, down the tail, the spots dotting the surface emanating a white light. It lights up his palms as Link flits his hands over them. Sidon laughs again and lets Link’s hair fall from his fingers. 

“You’re fascinated with them, aren’t you?”

_ I’m fascinated with all of you _ .

He says it because it’s true, but Sidon’s blush, the small flutter of his tail back and forth, is definitely another reason, and he’d tell him over and over just to see it. 

“Link,” he breathes, “ _ please _ .”

This—the payoff, Sidon begging for it, worked up and eager, nearly brought to his knees for it.

Weak, he’s weak.  _ Where do you want it? _

Sidon stands up in answer, scooping Link into his arms, leaving their clothes and armory behind on the ground while he carries him in the familiar direction of his room. The guard barely bats an eye as he opens the door for them, having heard them many times over to the point where seeing them naked doesn’t alarm him. They should feel shame, but Link doesn’t care, doesn’t really have it in him. He likes when Sidon begs for him, screams for it under his hands, and he only laughs when he hears the guard grumble for them to keep it quiet this time. 

Link says nothing because it would just be a promise he can’t, and won’t, keep.

It’s a shame he can’t see them through someone else’s eyes, because they probably paint a filthy display, scrambling for the bed like beasts, untamable and wild. 

Link comes out on top, palms overtop Sidon’s chest.

_ Lay back _ , he signs, lowering himself between Sidon’s legs. He grips his thighs and spreads his legs wide, a quick moan falling from Sidon’s lips.  _ Look at you. _

“Link,” Sidons says, and Link thinks there’s nothing better than his name coming heavy and panting from that mouth. Sidon’s thighs shake in his hands. “Touch me, my pearl—”

Sidon sounds like he’s crying when Link turns his head and  _ bites _ , sinks his teeth into the underside of his leg, feels the muscles twitch under his hold. It’s hard to slow down one he’s started, hard to give up that taste, and he leaves nips and kisses up Sidon’s thighs until he reaches his slit, already dripping, and lays his tongue flat over it, licking up in a long stripe. 

The response is immediate. Sidon’s thighs clench around Link’s ears, his hand coming to rest on Link’s head, pressing gently, nails catching in Link’s hair. “Oh, gods, Link,” he cries, thrusting down, trying to get more of Link’s tongue. 

It’s enough to have Link’s cock straining, aching so red it’s nearly purple, against his belly.

Sidon’s slick, the pre-come already dripping from his slit, cocks still nestled inside, drips over Link’s chin as he presses closer, nose against his stomach. The sounds Sidon makes have Link’s blood running hot and he curls his tongue, tilts his head and pushes in as far as he can, licking in a circle to feel for his cocks, coax them out sweet and hot because he  _ needs _ them. Wants his mouth around them, wants them curving into the down-tilt of his throat. 

“That’s it, Link, you’re so good,” Sidon exhales, “right  _ there _ .”

Those words fall over him in waves of heat. Link can’t explain it, barely understand it himself, but there’s something about Sidon’s words, how he says them because he wants to, because he believes them, and that’s all. The purest of things. They slip from his tongue, dripping in honey, all for Link. For  _ him _ —something he can’t believe. He often thinks he’d been lucky enough just to know Sidon, to bask in his light, the sun that never sets, let alone have the chance to love him. What’s truly lucky is that Sidon loves him  _ back _ . He shines for him, he beams for him, he loves him.

“Your tongue,” Sidon breathes, “feels so good inside me.” His hand leaves his head to grab the headboard. Link hears the groan of the wood under his grasp. 

Warm slick rushes forward, flooding his mouth, but he just keeps working him until he can feel the tips of Sidon’s cocks and widens his mouth. The larger one reaches him first, pressing onto his tongue, and he pulls back just a bit, sucks  _ hard _ . Sidon grunts and Link hears the tell-tale ripping of fabric. The sheets always fall victim to times like these. When they’re done, the room always looks like a disaster had swept through, and Link loves watching it happen. Loves when Sidon can’t control himself and shreds everything he can reach, scattering splinters and feathers over the floor for their future selves to clean. 

_ There they are _ , he signs. He lets his cock come out, sliding down further into his throat, until it fills him up, lips stretched wide. 

It doesn’t matter if his mouth is full; Link can still sign, shaky words scrawled on Sidon’s skin. 

_ Tell me what you want _ .

After so long of this, and with how well they know each other, Sidon has no problem deciphering what Link’s signed. “More of you.”

With his spare hand, he takes Sidon’s smaller cock in his palm, fingers still barely wrapping around it.  _ Where do you want me? _

“Inside—your fingers— _ please _ .”

He gives the smaller cock one last squeeze before he trails his fingers down beneath the slit, lower, and lower still, Sidon’s thighs trembling, nails scraping along the wood of the bed frame, until he reaches Sidon’s hole. It’s already twitching, begging to be filled, and Link wouldn’t deny Sidon any longer. 

It’s warm inside, his fingers sliding easily against Sidon’s slippery skin, starting off with two because Sidon’s so  _ big _ and so used to it that it doesn’t matter. With his fingers pumping in and out, twisting and stretching, he hums around Sidon’s cock. The heels of Sidon’s feet press into Link’s lower back, rubbing his own hard cock against the mattress, only making him whine more, tongue riding up on the underside, pre-come dripping into his throat in quick spurts that leave him shaking. Link can feel that he’s flushed red, his body covered in sweat, and his arm feels the burn of exertion as he drives as hard into Sidon as he can at this angle.

Sidon’s not any better off. His back arches off the bed and he’s panting, eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Link can tell he’s holding back. His mouth falls open and it looks like he’s trying to say something.

“Link, I want—”

He stops himself, jaw snapping shut.

Link frowns.  _ Are you alright? _

Suddenly he feels Sidon tense and he looks up to meet his eyes. He seems unsure, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth, and he looks anywhere but Link’s eyes.

Link eases off of him, letting his cock fall onto his stomach with a soft sound. He doesn’t stop the slow movements of his fingers, though.  _ What is it? _

“I was thinking,” Sidon starts, “we could try something new tonight.” 

Link’s heart hammers in his chest.  _ What is it, my love? _

If Sidon had been blushing before, it’s nothing in comparison to now.

“I want you to use … more.”

_ Of? _

“Your hand.”

Link sits up straighter, Sidon’s legs falling from his back. He takes Sidon’s thigh in his grip again, spreading him so he can get a good look at Sidon’s ass clenching around him, his fingers disappearing into his tight hole slowly as he eases them in and out. He adds another, up to three now, and pushes to the last knuckle and  _ twists _ .

_ Like this? _

A visible shiver runs through Sidon. “More,” he says, breathless.

A hint of nerves spark in Link’s chest. They’d never done more than this, impatience usually leading to Link’s dick in Sidon’s ass faster than they could blink, and he doesn't want to hurt Sidon. He knows he’s strong, durable and hard to so much as scratch, but he couldn’t imagine anything worse than hurting his love. 

_ Are you sure? Won’t this hurt? _

“My pearl, please, I need more, I—”

For a moment, Link is far too nervous to do it, too scared to hurt Sidon, but he takes up the come that’s leaked from Sidon’s cocks in his spare hand and coats his other with it as much as he can. Before Sidon can finish talking, he slips his pinky inside, then his thumb, quick and fevered. He’s got to work it in a bit, it’s a tight fit, but  _ fuck _ , the pressure feels amazing around his hand. He knows how it feels around his cock, intense, maddening, and the way Sidon’s rim constricts around Link’s wrist almost sends his head swimming. 

If it’s Sidon that’s asking, Link finds he’ll do anything.

Hand only so far inside, he thrusts it forward.

He’s never seen Sidon move like this before. 

Sidon  _ keens _ , limbs twisting, back bending, tail flapping, shaking from head to toe. “Link, oh, Link it feels so good.” His voice is wrecked, strained so harshly it sounds like it’s fading out. 

_ Sidon _ , Link signs, as best he can with his left hand,  _ are you okay? _

The answer he gets is unintelligible. Sidon simply writhes and jerks his hips to fit more of Link’s hand inside him, swallowing him up past the wrist. 

_ Oh, fuck _ . He gives his own cock a few strokes, balls tight and tip leaking.  _ You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you? _

All he gets are moans. He takes it in—Sidon’s heaving chest, the red and angry stretch of his rim. The way Link’s name tumbles from Sidon’s mouth amidst moans and screams so loud they’re bound to get them into shit with the guard outside. Perhaps even the whole castle. Maybe even the king. He couldn’t fucking care less at this point, all he could want before him, Sidon open for him, wide and gaping, taking as much as Link as he possibly could in his tight, hot hole. Just the thought, the phantom memory, of how Sidon felt clenching around his cock was enough to drive him insane, hips moving in the air from the vision of it all, the pressure on his wrist.

It shouldn’t be possible for him to go much deeper, but he does, sliding in so far he can see where Sidon’s stomach bulges, only slightly, with his fist. Link splays his palm over top of it and presses down, feeling his own fingers inside, the dips and curves of them as they bump under Sidon’s skin from the inside. Link can barely think straight, the feeling so foreign but so unbelievably hot that he can’t stop himself. 

Spit coats Sidon’s chin from where he couldn’t control himself, jaw hanging open and eyes barely open, trained on Link for any signs. Link moves his hand, thrusting in and pressing, searching, until he finds it and Sidon’s eyes wrench open, mouth agape in a silent scream. 

_ ‘S that how you like it? _ Link’s starting to get sloppy, desperation coursing through his own veins, Sidon driving him crazy. He loves that Sidon doesn’t even think to reach for his own cocks, getting off on Link’s hand alone, Link’s hand being all he needs. He fucking loves it, loves all of it, and he can barely scramble to get his hands on his own cock before his vision whites out, his release taking him by surprise. 

When Sidon sees Link shaking and feels Link’s come splash against his thighs, he rocks down harder onto Link’s hand, urging more inside, presses hard against that spot, chasing his own orgasm with ferocity, like chasing prey. Even though he’s still hazy and shaking with his own, Link leans forward to bite down on the space beside Sidon’s slit, right next to the base of his cocks.

Sidon always comes with a scream, and Link’s ears flick towards the sound as the aftershocks take him. Sidon’s come coats his face, his hair, drips into his eyes, and Link pants as it covers him. He loves it, absolutely loves it. 

There’s a moment where they’re quiet, only heavy breathing to fill the room, and then Link’s crawling up Sidon’s body, careless of the come and sweat and his sticky hand. He just wants to be close to him and feel his skin on Sidon’s. 

He flops down on top of Sidon, his head laid over his breast.

“That was—” Sidon takes a second to catch his breath “—wonderful, my pearl. You were incredible, as you always are.”

Weakly, Link lifts himself up just enough to sign.  _ I’ve never seen you act like that. I want to see that again. _ Sidon’s heartbeat picks up under Link’s body and he can feel it pound.

“Yes … I’d say we should do that again.” Sidon runs his hand through Link’s hair. “Thank you, Link.” 

Link smiles against Sidon’s neck where he’s nestled his face.  _ Always, for you _ .

They lay there a moment, holding each other in the aftermath, before Sidon becomes aware of the mess on his fingers from Link’s hair. 

“Oh, my.” He spreads his fingers, watching the white spread with them. “And perhaps another bath.”

Link laughs, the smile coming easy as it always does with Sidon. 

_ Alright, let’s go. _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com) ! why did no one tell me the title had a typo


End file.
